parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna White and the Seven Characters
Jiminy Cricket's Movie-Spoof of the 1937 Disney Films, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" It appeared on YouTube. February 2 2016. ''Cast: *Anna (Frozen) as Snow White'' *''Kristoff (Frozen) as The Prince Charming'' *''Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians, animated) as The Wicked Queen'' *''The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, animated) as The Old Hag'' *''Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Doc'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Grumpy'' *''Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) as Happy'' *''Professor Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) as Sleepy'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo, animated) as Bashful'' *''Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) as Sneezy'' *''Bernard (The Rescuers) as Dopey'' *''Captain Carface (Company Idiot, animated) as The Magic Mirror'' *''Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) as The Huntsman'' *''Forest Animals as themselves'' *''Dumbo (Dumbo, animated), Toby (The Great Mouse Detective), and The Polar Bear Family (Magical Nature) as extras'' ''Scenes: *Anna White and the Seven Characters part 1: Opening Credits/Prologue'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 2: Cruella De Vil's Pirate Captain Hand Creature'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 3: Anna Meets Kristoff/("I'm Wishing/One Song")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 4: Cruella De Vil's Dark Demand'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 5: In the Woods/Anna Runs Away'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 6: Anna's Forest Animals/("With a Smile and a Song")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 7: Anna Discovers a Cottage'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 8: ("Whistle While You Work")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 9: Meet the Characters/("Heigh-Ho")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 10: Anna Explores Upstairs'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 11: Searching the Cottage (Part 1)'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 12: Searching the Cottage (Part 2)'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 13: The Characters Discovers Anna'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 14: Anna Meets the Characters'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 15: Supper Not Ready Yet'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 16: ("Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 17: Deceived/Cruella De Vil Disguised Herself'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 18: ("The Characters' Yodel Song")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 19: ("Someday My Prince Will Come")'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 20: Bedtime'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 21: Queen of Hearts' Evil Plan'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 22: The Characters Leave for Work'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 23: Anna Meets Queen of Hearts'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 24: A Race Against Time'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 25: Anna's Death and Funeral'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 26: True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After'' *''Anna White and the Seven Characters part 27: Ending Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Fun and Fancy Free (1947)'' *''Disney's Sing-Along Songs (1986)'' *''Disney's Villains Revenge (1999)'' *''House of Mouse (2001)'' *''Company Idiot (1993)'' *''Company Idiot: Series (1994)'' *''Company Idiot 2 (2003)'' *''Company Idiot 3 (2005)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''Adventures in Music: Melody (1953)'' *''The Wonderful World of Color (1961)'' *''DuckTales (1987)'' *''Quack Pack (1996)'' *''Mickey Mouse Works (1999)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Magical Nature (1975)'' *''Magical Nature (2004)'' *''Skeleton Dance (1929)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''The Black Cauldron (1985)'' ''Gallery: Anna.jpg|Anna as Snow White'' Kristoff frozen.png|''Kristoff as The Prince Charming'' Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|''Cruella De Vil as The Wicked Queen'' Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg|''The Queen of Hearts as The Old Hag'' Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|''Jiminy Cricket as Doc'' Homer616.jpg|''Homer Simpson as Grumpy'' Professor owl.jpg|''Professor Owl as Happy'' Ludwig Von Drake in The Wonderful World of Disney.jpg|''Professor Ludwig Von Drake as Sleepy'' Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|''Timothy Q. Mouse as Bashful'' Basil.jpg|''Basil of Baker Street as Sneezy'' Bernard rescuers.jpg|''Bernard as Dopey'' Captain Carface.jpg|''Captain Carface as The Magic Mirror'' Mr. Snoops.jpg|''Mr. Snoops as The Huntsman'' Category:Snow White Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs Category:Vhs